Venganza
by Darkfire Master
Summary: Chrysalis invade otra vez Equestria pero esta vez con éxito. Para su mala fortuna, Twilight es la unica princesa disponible que puede hacer algo para derrotar a Chrysalis pero esta vez tiene la ayuda de un viejo amigo.
1. Introducion

Introduccion

OK, empezamos con esto.

Muy bien si estás leyendo esto es porque quieres leer esta fic escrita por mi puedes saltarte este mensaje importante pero si no entiendes después no es mi problema, OK?

Bien, este proyecto surgió de mi mente en esas noches de insomnio cuando mi mente estaba todavía inquieta y no podía dormir. Así que todo esto lo fui escribiendo poco a poco en mi mente e incluso durante clases, pero no quería una historia genérica de esas que se olvidan después, no, yo tenía planes para esta historia y me tome la libertad de cambiar algo de los sucesos ocurridos durante las temporadas pasadas e hice cambios que a simple vista no parecen mayores, pero créeme si te digo que influyen bastante en la historia.

Los principales cambios son:

Serán humanizados pero seguirán viviendo en su universo normal (Nada de EG, esto fue principalmente para que la trama quedara bien).

En esta historia Twilight y Flash ya tenían años de conocerse.

Todo esto sucede casi acabando lo de Tirek (Ósea RR no paso).

King Sombra no está muerto, esta exiliado (Es una sorpresa, ya lo verán!).

Decidí que los dragones y minotauros iban a estar por su cuenta, no son parte de Equestria pero tienen alianzas(Los grifos si son parte del reino, también el Imperio de Cristal).

La historia estará estancada hasta el final después de la 4 temporada sin contar RR.

Incluiré personajes nuevos y algunos conocidos.

Si va a haber shippings

Habrá easter eggs. (Muchos!)

Posiblemente no sea una sola fic, a lo mejor la divido en partes.

Creo que eso es todo, si necesito poner más cosas lo iré actualizando poco a poco.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Darkfire Master fuera.


	2. Capitulo 1: Despertando

**Aquí está mi primera fic, espero que la disfruten. No olviden de dejar sus reviews. Tuve que arreglar este capítulo para que la siguiente semana pueda subir el siguiente que ya está casi terminado. **

Capítulo 1: Despertando

En un inhóspito calabozo debajo del castillo de la ciudad de Canterlot se encontraba Twilight Sparkle con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con la cabeza tratando de recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar y cómo llego ahí.

-Auch- dijo sobándose la cabeza- Esto dolerá mañana.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- grito una voz masculina a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

\- ¿Flash?

Once meses antes:

-Está despertando- dijo el doctor mientras se dirigía a uno de los guardias- ¡Rápido vaya por el Capitán Sentry!

-¿Q-q-qué está pasando?- dijo una voz con un tono apenas audible y un poco débil- ¿Dó-dónde estoy?

-No se precipite en despertar señorita Sparkle, aún está débil- Respondió el doctor todavía un poco apurado- El Capitán Sentry la ha estado esperando por un largo tiempo y no sería conveniente que ahora mismo se volviera a desmayar, él ha estado mucho tiempo esperando a que se despertara.

-¿Capitán Sentry?

Afuera estaba un joven hombre sentado en una silla leyendo una revista, en eso sale un guardia apurado y le dice:

\- Hey Flash! ¡El doctor dice que entres!

\- ¡¿Son malas noticias, Red Mist?!-dice mientras deja la revista en una mesa al lado y se para apresuradamente.

-Mejor velo por ti mismo- dijo Mist señalando con el pulgar a la habitación

Al entrar solo ve a Twilight preguntándole al doctor muy alterada sobre porque ella estaba ahí, Flash solo cierra la puerta muy serio, ella voltea a verlo. El doctor sale y le dice a Flash:

\- Mejor díselo tú.

El joven mira a Twilight con algo de tristeza y suspira.

\- Flash, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- le pregunta ella

-Oye, oye, tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo. Tranquilízate no quiero que te quedes en coma por otros 2 años.

-¿Dos años? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pasaron 5 minutos en un profundo silencio, ella se tranquilizó y le pregunto:

-¿Ahora si me puedes decir que está pasando?

\- No sé si te deba decir esto pero…- en su rostro figuraba una mueca y se rasco la cabeza

\- ¡Rápido, dime! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!- Respondió ella muy alertada.

-Has estado dos años en coma, han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia ¿Recuerdas algo de antes de que cayeras en coma?

\- ¡¿Coma?! No recuerdo casi nada, lo único que recuerdo de antes de despertar es que estaba en mi castillo y entonces hubo un gran estruendo y luego ya no vi ni escuche nada, después de eso desperté aquí ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- ella se empezó a alterar mucho y luego empezó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente, le estaba dando uno de sus ataque de pánico.

-Ahh.- el suspiró - Chrysallis… volvió.

En el rostro de Twilight se dibujó una mirada de sorpresa y luego lo único que vio fue una profunda obscuridad.


End file.
